


Just Another Big Snowball

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 9. The Doctor took Missy on board, and they ended up on Ood-Sphere by accident. They meet one of their previous incarnations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Big Snowball

"Doctor, can we go somewhere warm this time? I'm starting to be sick of all the snow and Christmas-y things which are literally everywhere now," Missy said sitting on the TARDIS console, jiggling her feet back and forth.  
She focused her gaze on the Doctor who was running around the console pressing various buttons and pulling the levers. He was about to go to another planet they weren't on yet.

He met the Mistress again a month or two ago and now, when Clara - he didn't even know who she was, but her name was still there, in his mind, his Clara - was gone, there was no one who would complain about her presence here and since she's promised she won't kill anyone and she'll try to be nice, he couldn't find any more arguments against taking her with in the TARDIS. He even offered it to the Master two regenerations ago.  
Missy alighted to the floor and came to the Doctor; she hugged him from behind. He let her and didn't even protest.  
"Alright. We can go to Florana for example," the Doctor suggested and turned his head to Missy, "it's carpeted by perfumed flowers, seas of warm milk and sand as soft as swan's down. It is very beautiful and warm planet."  
"Let's go then," she said and let go of him, then she walked to the armchair, grabbed her purple overcoat, put it on and went to the TARDIS' doors.

The TARDIS was making its usual vworp vworp sound because of the handbrake which the Doctor always turned on; the lights were flickering and the upper cylinders with Gallifreyan writing were rotating. Then they could hear a low bang sound as the Doctor's ship landed.  
He switched the scanner on to look if they really are on Florana due to many failed attempts to go there before, but it didn't work. "Oh, for God's sake! Why can I never land here again?" the Doctor grumbled and banged his fist on the console.  
"Actually, you don't know if we are here or not for sure," she remarked opening the door. Missy looked outside in expectation of warm, fresh air and the ground covered in flowers, but naturally, it wasn't there. In fact, it was another wintry planet full of snow. "Doctor?! Snow again?!"  
"What? I didn't-"  
"Then look outside! It's just another big snowball!" she yelled and opened the door wide. The Doctor came to her and looked around the landscape.  
"I was there once before. The Ood-Sphere."  
"Ood-Sphere? Like home of the Oods, those with the wiggly tentacles on their face?"  
"Yes, but this is…" he raised his index finger, licked it and held it in the air, "1024 years before. Let's go outside and have a look since we're here."

***

"What evil thing have you on your mind this time, huh, Master? On a snow planet?" The situation they were in didn't seem very much evil to him, but the the Doctor was always suspicious. The Master in his black velvet suit walked behind him with the TCE aimed on the Doctor, who had his hands up in the cold air. "You want to build an army of snowmen?"  
"No, my dear Doctor. Nothing like this, although an army of snowmen isn't a bad idea at all… Despite my several attempts to destroy you I failed. I figured out that it might be better if I stop to seek revenge on you for good," the Master started with one of his speeches and lowered the Tissue Compression Eliminator, "I just want my friend back."  
"No, Master. I don't believe you. There's something more behind all that," the Doctor answered and stopped walking, "but ok, let's say you speak the truth. So, I have two questions - why and why this place?"  
The Master came to the Doctor and laid his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "I already told you why, and this place, well, that was an accident, I had no intention in landing on such a cold and boring planet." He continued walking forward.  
"So where are we going then, mhm? And why don't we simply go back to the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked a rather appropriate question and smiled, because he's got an idea.  
He bent down to gather some snow, made a quite big snowball of it and threw it on the Master, who turned to the even-more-smiling-now Doctor and gave him an angry look, while another snowball landed on his back.  
"That wasn't me," the Doctor said wondering who it could be then. There was someone else on this planet with them?  
The third and fourth snowball appeared, but one of them hit the Doctor instead. The Doctor and the Master shared a wondering look and climbed the hill to take a look what, or rather who, was throwing the snowballs on them.  
When they could finally see what is behind the top of the hill, they beheld a man with greying hair in dark blue coat and a woman in a purple-coloured Victorian costume. The woman waved at them with a wide smile on her face.  
"What the- Doctor, do you know them?" the Master asked and glanced at the other Time Lord in a light cricket suit, who was winking his eyes like he saw something familiar afar.  
"No, I've never seen them, but I think I know who they are," the Doctor answered, "look, don't you see? The TARDIS, about two miles yonder."  
"You mean…? That's the future version of you and your companion? Today is getting even better, my dear!" he told the Doctor and took a step forward, but the snow under his feet started to slide down and and he fell into it. He hated snow and now this!  
The Doctor really had to laugh now, but he went to help the Master to stand up anyway. He straightened his hand so the Master could get up, he held it and it looked like he will get up, but he dragged the Doctor down to the snow instead. Both Time Lords were lying on their backs, covered in snow and laughing now.  
The Master turned on his side and looked at the Doctor. He caught his gaze and turned on his side too. They just laid there and stared at each other for a while, but suddenly the Master moved closer and pressed his lips to the Doctor's. "I missed you, Theta. I missed these days when we were together on Gallifrey."  
"Me too, Koschei," the Doctor replied and kissed the Master again.  
"Well, finally, you two," said the woman with Scottish accent suddenly, interrupting them, "I thought I'll have to come here and do something - well, I did - because this is a key point in the whole time!"  
"What? How do you know in the first place?" asked the Master and sat up.  
"I remember it happening and if it didn't happen, I wouldn't be there at all," she answered and put her hands on her hips.  
"You mean you are me?" pondered the Doctor.  
"No, I am him," she corrected the Doctor and pointed on the Master, who was dusting off his suit.  
"So I'll be a woman? I guess it's because of you, my dear Doctor," the Master smiled looking at him and the future himself.  
"No, Rassilon ordered it, actually, but I quite like being a female," she admitted.

"Missy?! What are you doing up there?" shouted the Doctor and after a second he appeared there as well.  
"And we'll both be Scottish, as I noticed. And you call yourself Missy!" he exclaimed and flicked the Master's nose, "so, you… travel together? In the TARDIS?"  
"Yes. We're kinda together," Missy answered, smiled, placed a soft kiss on the Doctor's lips and caressed his cheek.  
"You see? My intentions are only good, Doctor. Do you believe me now?"  
"Yes, I do. But still, why? Why now? Why didn't you do this four hundred years ago, mhm?"  
"I don't know, maybe because it's Christmas," the Master answered and got up. Then he helped the Doctor and they both wiped off the rest of the snow that remained on their clothing.

The future Doctor held the Mistress' waist. "You did something with the TARDIS, didn't you? You knew this is that planet as well as I did," he turned to her.  
"No, Doctor, I swear that I-"  
"Missy!"  
"Well, I maybe rewrote the coordinates a little…" she confessed, "come on, love. We should go now, Florana is waiting. I can fly the TARDIS now, if you let me."  
"No way."  
"Doctor, I-"  
The Doctor kissed her again and whispered: "I fly, I can't risk letting you pilot my TARDIS. …We better be off now and leave them alone. Come on, Missy."  
"It was nice to meet you two again," the Mistress said and they both continued on their way. They were probably heading to the TARDIS, their TARDIS.

"Maybe this planet isn't that awful after all. Merry Christmas, Doctor."  
This time it was the Master who threw a snowball.


End file.
